On Stranger Seas
by ShadyShawn21
Summary: Setting is just after the events on Punk Hazard, Tashigi is sailing with the Straw Hats until the next Island so she can keep an eye on the young girl mocha who Chopper is taking care of.
1. Chapter 1

The Thousand Sunny was just a few days away from the port of the next island on their journey, They had just finished up at Punk Hazard, Caesar Clown had been defeated, they made a permanent alliance with Law, and most of the abducted children had been treated. Mocha was in the most danger from the earlier overdoes and was still in Choppers medical room for continued treatment till her condition stabilizes. Even Momosuke and his father were with them for the time being since it was their homeland that was the next stop. And their final 'guest' decided that she needed to get some exercise after both keeping an eye on the crew as well as the patient as per the arrangement between Luffy and Smoker.

Captain Tashigi just finished her ascent to the crows nest for some much needed exercise. She quickly opens the trap door and climbs on in to see Zoro leaning against the shelving for some equipment. _Is this the man who claims he will be the worlds strongest swordsman. Its hard to imagine that such a feat would even be possible for such a lazy guy._ She lets out a quick smile at him before she takes her first real look at the room. There were numerous different kinds of equipment from dumbbells, a treadmill. As she looked around a certain machine stood out. What looked to be a custom made bowflex type of machine. "Hmmm...I wonder who made that?" She said aloud to herself. "It was Franky." She lets out a light yelp as she turns around towards the source of the voice.

She looks around but no one else was there. Her eyes fall upon Zoro and to her surprise his one remaining eye was open and focused on her. Getting just a little flustered due to the situation but she quickly regains her composure. "Franky? Do you mean that perverted looking blue haired behemoth in the speedo?" Tashigi says as calm as she can while trying to surpress the giggle at the description she just mentioned. "Also just how long were you awake? Why didn't you say something when I came in?" She asks him as starts to scowl at him. And at the same time Sanji could be heard yelling from the kitchen down below. "Hey everyone, dinner is served so come and get it. And wake the fuck up marimo or you won't even get any table scraps! HEY LUFFY GET AWAY FROM THE DAMN FRIDGE YOU BASTARD!"

As Tashigi glares at the well built swordsman before her, a few moments go by then Zoro cracks a grin at her. "Ya Franky the speedo sporting cyborg. Who else would design something like this. Ya it looks weird but...at least its durable since I haven't broken it yet. Also you better hurry and get some food before Luffy finishes it all." He then proceeds to stand up and replace his swords at his waist. As he walks by Tashigi on his way out "And to answer your last question...I was awake as soon as you started up that ladder. I can't let my guard down whenever an enemy is on the ship" He stops for a moment and turns slightly with his good eye facing her. "Even an enemy who has no hope of beating me, much less being able to touch me." He flashes her an evil grin as he then makes his way down the ladder.

Tashigi just stands there for a short time taking in what was just said. Her hand gripping her sword 'Shigure' in anger, she stands there furious at Zoros comments. _That bastard...how dare he..._ She races to the ladder and looks down and Zoro is nowhere to be seen! _He just has to have the last word...every damn time..._ She then proceeds down the ladder and races to the door to the kitchen. The door is flung open as she stops into the room and walks towards Zoro. Grabbing the collar to his kimono, in between breathes she yells at him "Hey you bastard. So I have no hope of beating you huh? Well I'll just show you that I can easily TOUCH YOU whenever and wherever I wish!" A few moments go by then she gets the feeling she's being watched. Tashigi slowly turns her head to see the entire pirate crew staring at her with open jaws, As her gaze goes from one end of the table to the other from Luffy who refused to waste any time and proceeded to steal as much food as he could, all the way to the other side where Sanji had been in the middle of pouring Robin a cup of coffee which was now overflowing. After a few more moments of taking in everyones reactions her face goes a deep deep red as she races out of the room all the while screaming "STUPID RORONOA!"

Everyone remaining in the kitchen silently look from Zoro to the spot Tashigi just was. Shrugging Zoro then sits down and and reaches for a bowl. However Sanji wasn't having any of that as he calmly walks around the table stopping right beside Zoro, He moves his leg back and kicks the chair away that Zoro just happened to be sitting on. "Hey what the hell was that for dartboard brow!" Looking down at the angry swordsman Sanji takes one last inhale of his cigarette before he threw it away. "Tell me Marino...just what...did you...do...to..Miss Tashigi! And until you apologize to her you aren't getting anything to eat." He then literally kicks Zoro out of the kitchen and luckily he flies through the door so the ship doesn't get damaged. Sanji turns back towards the table to find that its empty, and as he does so Luffy dashes out the door to find a place to hide. "DAMMIT LUFFY, JUST WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO!"

Out on the deck Zoro is laying on his back on the grass staring up at the night sky. After some time he sighs then sits up. _That damn cook, I'll cut him up for this...perhaps I'll shave his head. Chuckling_ at the thought. _But ya I guess I should say something to her. Even though all I did was tell the truth._ He then gets up completely and starts looking around for Tashigi.

Soon after Zoro left the kitchen Robin leaves as well. Noticing the hatch on the deck is open leading to the room with the aquarium she decides to go down there for a bit and see if there's anyone else down there. Upon reaching the bottom of the ladder she looks around and soon spots someone sitting on the bench crouched over. Robin walks over and sits at a respectable distance and maintains silence leaving Tashigi to eventually break the silence. "Why? Why is it that he can't see me as a warrior. All he seems to see me as is a weak women who's not even worth fighting."

"Hmm...I don't think Zoro sees you in that way, but I have to admit that I don't know too much about his past to say for certain. As you know I joined this crew soon after they lefty Alabasta. Some of the crew were easier to win over than others. Zoro was one of those who I don't think ever truly trusted me for quite some time. At lease not till after the Enies Lobby incident. You do know what that was about right?" Robin looks at Tashigi with a sad face as she recalled everything that happened. Tashigi thinks for a moment before replying. "That's the incident where the Straw Hats declared war on the World Government right? I heard that CP9 managed to capture you although the how was never mentioned."

With a sigh Robin shakes her head. "That is mostly right however its not what really happened. You see what happened was.." She then proceeded to tell Tashigi about the events from her perspective about everything that happened both at Enies Lobby as well as at her hometown of Ohara. "That's the kinda crew this is. They will do everything to save a friend. But I think its around that time that Zoro finally started to trust me and was willing to leave himself vulnerable around me." Smiling to herself then leans back and takes a moment to reminisce about what happened not long after that. "But I have to admit...I never thought I'd see the day where he was willing to give up everything including his dream...Oh I said too much. Please forget about that last part." Robin starts to stand up in order to leave but before she could get to her feet Tashigi grabs her arms and pulls her back down. "No please tell me. What do you mean he was going to give up his dream?"

Making a sad face to Tashigi. "I'm sorry but its not my place to say anything about that. I'm sure he wouldn't want anyone else to know. I mean he doesn't even aware that I know about it." Tashigi goes silent as she takes it in. "Ok I won't press the issue with you. But...can you tell me who else knows?" Robin thinks for a moment. "Other than myself and Zoro. As far as I know...Just Sanji but he wouldn't even say anything on the subject to either me or Nami so don't bother. Also give Zoro a little slack. We all have our own burdens to bear. And it seems as if the ones he carries are quite heavy." Tashigi nods in agreement. "Sure, I'll cut him a break. But That doesn't mean I can't tease him a little for what he said right?"

Robin smiles and laughs a little. "No go right ahead. Although...you should be careful about what you say and where you say it. Also...just what did you mean back there when you said you were going to be touching him?" Letting out a sly grin as she says this to a now blushing Tashigi.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on in the evening Sanji enters the sitting room to find Tashigi still sitting on the bench with a serious look on her face. Twirling around as he quickly moves toward her, his one visible eye in the shape of its usual heart. "Ah there you are mademoiselle, I deeply apologize for the marimos rude behavior. Is there anything I can make for you in recompense?" Tashigi snaps back into reality and finally notices Sanji standing right in front of her. "Uh...what?" She somehow manages to fall to the floor in surprise at his sudden arrival. "I'm deeply sorry for surprising you my lady." He then bows in an overly dramatic fashion before he lowers his hand. Still feeling a little awkward she reluctantly accepts his offer to help her up.

After being helped up Sanji then proceeds to resume what he was doing. "So since you missed supper earlier, is there anything I can make for you? It's no trouble at all." Thinking for a few moments "Umm...I'm not really hungry right now but would it be possible to get a cup of coffee?" Smiling happily at the request. "Of course, my skills are at your disposal. A cup of coffee it is, along with some light desserts in case you change your mind." Turning around Sanji starts to leave to go and prepare the coffee and treats. "Umm...if its not too much trouble could you take it to the crows nest? I want to get a little exercise before I go to bed later on?" Raising his hand and giving her a thumbs up as he continues. "Of course mademoiselle." Moments later Tashigi is alone again.

Sighing lightly. _I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that cook. He's just too...enthusiastic for my liking. But..at least he's nice and treats me well. Then again..he seems to act like most of the marines back at the base._ Turning around she starts to head for the hatch that will lead her back to the deck..and then to the crows nest.

A couple minutes later she is once again in the crows nest, but this time there was nobody else there. "Huh...looks like he isn't up here. Heh I bet that idiot got lost again." She then goes to inspect the custom made equipment again. "This is really weird, but if Roronoa uses it I'm sure I can as well." Sitting down on it she grabs onto the pulley system and tries to pull it to find that she can't budge it even an inch. "Ugh just how much weight is this thing set on." she gets up and goes to the back of the machine and looks at the setting to find that its set for several tons. "W..what! Just how on earth does he manage to use this thing? If so then does he beat his opponents through brute force?" Tashigi then goes to the shelving unit and grabs a couple of dumbbells and finds a set to her liking and starts her workout.

A little later on Sanji comes up and sets up a little table and places a plate of pastries along with her coffee. But he is surprisingly quiet as he tries not to disturb her. He just brings in her order then quietly leaves. Just before he closes the hatch he hears a cheerful voice. "Thank you very much Sanji. That was very considerate of you to not disturb my workout." "Oh I would never do such a thing, Should I draw you a bath later on so you might relax after your workout." As he looked at Tashigi with a perverted grin and sparkling eyes.

"Umm...that would be nice but..." Is all Tashigi manages to get out before Sanji disappears down the ladder at top speed, racing towards the bathroom. "...Its not necessary..." Shaking her head as she walks over to the tray and picks up one of the pastries and lifts it to her lips and takes a careful bite. "...Its good..." Smiling a little as she sits down to have another. She finishes about half the tray before she leans back a little and takes a look out the window at the open sea. "Its so peaceful here...not anything like I thought it would be." Noticing some movement coming from the deck she looks down to see someone walking towards the railing. It was Zoro.

As silently as she could she crept down the ladder but as she reached the last step she trips and falls flat on her face. Upon hearing the thud Zoro turns around and sees her sprawled out on the ground. "Heh as clumsy as ever. Well some things never change." Moving away from the railing he walks toward her. Once he reaches her he lowers a hand. "Need a hand?" Blushing lightly she tries to hide it by knocking his hand away. "I don't need help from you." Tashigi snaps at him. Zoro shrugs as he walks back to where he was. "Fine whatever." He leans against the railing and takes a deep breath of the sea air. The wind lightly picks up and blows through his mossy green hair as Tashigi just sits there watching him. _Ugh what am I doing? I didn't need to snap at him like that. I mean he was just trying to help me up, but...if it wasn't for that attitude of his._ She stands up and walks over to where Zoro's standing, and stops on his left side.

Some time goes by as they silently stare out at sea. Tashigi finally breaks the silence. "So...why are you out here so late?" She turns to look at Zoro. He stays silent for awhile. "It you don't want to talk then fine. I'm going back inside." Turning away she starts walking back towards the mast. "I just couldn't sleep." Tashigi stops as she slowly turns around and looks back towards Zoro who was now facing her and leaning back against the railing facing her. "Strange as it must sound I just couldn't fall asleep tonight so I figured I might as well get some fresh air." The way he was standing there in the moonlight made her heart skip a beat. _Whoa I didn't think he could look so cool._

"That's why I'm out here, especially since its so peaceful at this time of night." Looking up into the starry sky for a moment before he continues. "As for why I couldn't sleep...If I have to state a reason...it would probably be because I'm just remembering a promise I made...to a dear friend." He looks back down towards Tashigi as he places his hand back upon his Wado Ichimonji, a slight smile crosses his face. "This dear friend you mentioned...is this the same one you mentioned before? Way back in Rogue Town?" She blushes lightly but the darkness hid it from view. "The one you said looks like me?"

Closing his one good eye for a few minutes before saying anything. "Ya. That's right. Her name was Kuina. And this sword of mine used to belong to her. It was her most treasured possession" A look of shock crossed her face for a moment before it was replaced by anger. "Oh so that sword belonged to her huh? Your dear friend is that right? Heh ya as if I believe that. If it belonged to her then why the hell do you have it? Is that what a friend does? Steal someones most precious treasure and then run away with it?" She walks over to Zoro and slaps him across the face as hard as she can before she walks away.

He stays silent as she walks away. Just as she reaches the door a hand is roughly placed on her shoulder and quickly turns her around and forces her against the wall. "What was that for? Just what the hell is your problem Roronoa?!" She goes dead silent as she takes notice of the fury and murderous intent coming from the muscular man in front of her. "Just what is wrong with me? The real question is just what the fuck is your problem! Ya this sword belonged to Kuina. And no I never stole this." He shoves the sheathed Wado in front of Tashigi for emphasis. "I got this sword from her father after her fucking funeral! The promise I made that day was made both to her dad and in front of her grave that no matter what happened to me I would be become a swordsman so great that my name would even reach up to the heavens to let her know that I would never forget about her." Pulling the sword away and replacing it with his scowling face. "Now don't you ever forget that I will never relinquish this sword to anyone before that day comes. I would rather die a thousand times before I let you or anyone take it from me."

Zoro stays there in front of a now shaking Tashigi before he finally pulls away and opens the door to the mens quarters and slams the door shut. As soon as the door shuts Tashigi falls to her knees as she looses all strength in her legs. She suddenly breaks into tears. After a short time someone places a hand on her shoulder. Tashigi looks up and tries to see through her tear stained eyes both Robin and the navigator Nami. "I'm sorry to say this but me and Robin were listening in on you guys in hopes that something juicy would happen." Nami's expression goes to one of sorrow. Robin pulls Tashigi in for a tight embrace "Come here and let out those feelings of sadness. We're here for you." Pressing her face against Robins chest she proceeds to continue to cry her eyes out. After some time being in Robins comfortable embrace, with her rubbing her back Tashigi finally calms down. "I...had no idea. How could I be so stupid and say such things when I had no idea." Nami sits down across from them. "Don't feel too bad, Neither of us knew there was such a story behind that sword. I'm sure he will forgive you if you apologize to him tomorrow. We can even help." Nami flashes Tashigi with a cheery grin. With a careful nod Tashigi thanks them both. Robin and Nami lead her to the womens quarters to plan out the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning Sanji was the first to rise. He gets up and gets dressed in his usual suit. Everyone else in the room was still asleep. Luffy, Brook and Usopp were sleeping in hammocks although their straw hat wearing Captain was fast asleep with his upper torso hanging from the hammock. Sanji shakes his head lightly as he continues to scan the room. Kinemon was sleeping with his back to the wall with his son Momonosuke still in his dragon form fast asleep across his lap. Further to the back of the room slumbered Franky. He lay sprawled out on his back across half a dozen futons. "Huh...where's that crap swordsman?" He turns around to leave the room but spots Zoro leaning against the door wide awake.

Taking notice of Zoros appearance, he sees that the swordsman has dark bags under his eyes along with the fact that his head keeps drooping down. "Geez Zoro you look like shit. Glad to see nothings changed." He flashes him a wicked grin. But even through being taunted he doesn't show any emotion. "Wow something must really be wrong with you. Move aside I need to get to work, but I'll let Chopper know you need a checkup." Letting out a low and almost inaudible grunt he reluctantly moves aside allowing Sanji to leave.

Sanji makes a beeline straight to the infirmary where Chopper is giving Mocha her morning treatment as well as giving her a treat in the form of cotton candy which he has stashed away and hidden from Luffy. Upon hearing the door open Chopper turns around and jumps down from his chair. "Morning Sanji, your up early." He eagerly waves his hand to his friend. Giving him a quick wave back he then informs Chopper about Zoro.

"Hmm...judging from the symptoms you mentioned it sound like he could just be sleep deprived...but that doesn't sound like Zoro...no not at all." Chopper runs his hooves across his chin as he tries to make sense of it. "Well I'll give him a look over just as soon as I'm done with Mocha's treatment." He give Chopper a small nod before he departs to the kitchen.

A couple hours later everyone is at the table and getting some food, except one person is noticeably absent. "Hey where's Zoro? If he doesn't hurry up Luffy with eat his portions." Asks Usopp as a hand sneaks closer to his plate. Quickly stabbing his fork down into Luffys outstretched hand. "No not gonna happen this time."

As silence fills the kitchen, minus the sound of Luffy eating of course. Robin quickly finishes her meal and gets up. "I'll go looks for him, so everyone else...just continue with your meal. That is unless you prefer having the Captain eat everything." Everyone finally notices almost all the food is gone and there's now a quite fat Luffy sitting before them. "Also. Miss Tashigi? Why don't you come with me and help me look for him since it looks like your done eating." She smiles sweetly to Tashigi and after a couple moments of thinking Tashigi stands up. "Sure thing. It shouldn't be to hard to find him, even he can't get lost on this ship." After hearing her comment the rest of the Straw Hats start to break out into fits of laughter.

Tashigi and Robin leave the kitchen and go out onto the deck. "Well sorry to say but we may have to delay our plans. But don't worry both myself and Nami will see this through." Robin flashes Tashigi a quick but wicked grin. "Well anyways for the time being lets try and find him. They split up and start to search the ship. For a ship the size of the Thousand Sunny it takes the two of them all morning to eventually find him sleeping in the infirmary.

"Umm...are you ok Roronoa?" Tashigi meekly asks. Zoro slowly opens his one good eye and looks up at the pair. "...Ya I'm fine. Chopper seemed worried about me earlier so I told him I'd stay in here and rest up. But I told him I'd keep an eye on Mocha so he could get some rest." Robin walks in and quietly says but is just audible enough that both Zoro and Tashigi could hear. "Classic Zoro. Always taking care of the children. Just like the time I caught you babysitting in Water Seven...right?" At hearing this comment Zoro leaps to his feet. "Whoa what the hell Robin. I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone about that.!" He glares at Robin as he clenches his teeth.

"Heh heh I said I wouldn't tell anyone else in the CREW didn't I? So just when did i break my promise? Well?" She moves a hand close to Zoro and lightly lifts his chin with a finger as she moves closer. She moves in just close enough to make him quite uncomfortable. Not able to stand it any longer he leaps back and starts to stutter. "Wha...wha...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Tilting her head to the side she gives Tashigi a quick wink. "Oh...I just felt like having a little fun with you but how about I take over for you. So how about the two of you talk things out...unless you want me to tell Nami..."

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT INVOLVING THAT WITCH!" Starting to blush a little he reluctantly agrees. "Ugh...fine I'll do as you ask...but I won't forget this." Zoro quickly turns around and storms past Tashigi as he leaves the Infirmary. Trying hard to suppress her laughter she turns to follow but holds back just long enough to to wave at Robin in thanks.

They go back out to the deck to find that everyone else is outside enjoying themselves. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing a game of tag, Franky was lounging around drinking a fairly large bottle of cola. Nami was at the helm maintaining their course while the father son duo were enjoying one anothers company. Reaching up to scratch the back of his head as he tried to think. _I don't know what Robins game is by making me and the Marine women talk but like hell I'll do that out here in front of everyone. _"Lets head up top." Zoro points upwards towards the crows nest. She just nods in agreement.

They ascend quickly enough but just as they reach the top a loud voice could be heard from below them. "Oi are you two lovebirds heading back up to your nest?" Zoro comes to abrupt halt at those words. "Shut the hell up Franky. It's nothing like that!" Through the sounds of just about everyone on deck laughing at him he hurries up the rest of the way into the crows nest.

"That damn Franky. He just knows how to piss a guy off." He makes his way across the room and sits down on the bench. "So...just what is it Robin wanted us to talk about?" Tashigi stays silent as she goes to sit not far from Zoro. "Well...firstly...I...I'm sorry."

Raising a hand to cup around his ear. "Huh? What was that? I didn't quite hear that." He looks in Tashigis direction with a serious look on his face. Sighing a little she stands up and walks towards Zoro but stops just a few feet in front of him. "I said..." Taking a deep breath she then gets down on her hands and knees and bows to Zoro. "I'M SORRY! I'm sorry for everything I said last night...I was wrong. I thought that just because you were a pirate...that you would do something like that."

The room fills with silence as Zoro closes his eye. "So that's what this was all about? Well fine I accept your apology I guess."

"Umm...I'm sorry to ask this but...were you really babysitting some kids in Water Seven?" As she asks this she tilts her head in wonder. Several uncomfortable moments go by as Zoros face steadily gets redder. "...ya...I did. I also helped their mother in dealing with a loan shark."

"Wow...I never figured you as a family man..Roronoa.."

Letting out a drawn out sigh. "Oh come on Marine-woman why not just call me by my first name? Call me Zoro."

"Alright then Roroa...I mean...Zoro. But you have to call me Tashigi in that case."

"Fine then Tashig..." Before he could finish his sentence the distinct sound of cannon fire could be heard. "OH DAMN IT!" Zoro races to the hatch, opens it and leaps to the deck in preparation for the upcoming battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the sound of gunfire was heard everyone was immediately up and focused. Zoro and Luffy prepared to intercept an cannonballs that came there way however...there were no ships in sight. Usopp climbed partially up the mast for a better view. "No good guys. I don't see anyone." Some relaxed a little. "No...they're out there that's for sure. Eh Luffy?" The captain nods to his first mate. "Ya. I can tell they're out there...but I dunno where."

The ship starts to shake violently as the sea around them starts to churn. Within moments ship after ship rise out of the sea surrounding the Thousand Sunny. Turning to his furry companion Zoro gives him an order as he starts to unsheathe his blades. "Chopper! Get below deck and protect the kids."

"Huh? What? No Zoro I can fight. I'm a man!" Chopper pleads. Pausing just long enough to look in the reindeers direction. "I know very well you can fight Chopper. However...If we're all up here fighting then who will protect the children!" Zoro propels himself forward and races towards the railing. As he closes in on the railing he leaps over towards the closest ship. "Luffy this one is mine!"

"Shishishi. Ya got it Zoro. Have fun!" Luffy starts to grin as he walks forward to the ship of his choice to take on. Leaping into the air he places his thumb on his right hand up to his mouth "Gear Three!" he blows an enormous amount of air through his thumb into his fist resulting in his entire arm to greatly increase in size. "Color of Armament-Hardening!" The gigantic arm darkens as he stretches it high into the air. "ELEPHANT GUN!" He propels his arm forward and strikes the ship in front of him to decimate the ship and any unfortunate crew on it. "Sorry about the ship!" Luffy laughs as the ship sinks.

Once Zoro lands on the ship he notices something weird about the crew. Everyone seemed to be part animal. He moves to the centre of the ship. "Heh heh heh. You guys picked the wrong crew to mess with. Now...I'll send this ship and all of you back to the ocean floor." Straightening his arms out he angles his swords so they're all pointing in the same direction. "Three Sword Style...Black Rope Dragon Twister!" Zoro quickly swings his swords around him in the same direction creating a whirlwind of blades that quickly proceeded to tear the ship apart. Just before the ship sinks he leaps back onto the Sunny. "Heh...too easy..."

The remaining members of the Straw Hats took down several more ships that afternoon. However one ship still remained. As the crew returned to the Sunny they watched the remaining ship in case they chose to attack. From the ship one man stood out. He wore a bright pink outfit with a red undershirt. But the most remarkable part about him was the fact that he had a lions mane as well as a tail.

"Huh...Zorro...Sanji...haven't we seen that guy somewhere? He seems familiar for some reason." Luffy stated as he proceeded to pick his nose. Sanji moves closer to the railing to try and get a better look. "Ya you know what. We have met that lion bastard before...back on Fishman Island. The crew watches as the ship slowly gets closer until it comes to a stop right beside the Sunny.

The lion man leaps onto the ship. "You just can't seem to stay out of trouble can you Monkey D. Luffy? First you eat all those delicious sweets that were meant for our Captain Big Mom...and just a few days after that you take down Caesar...who was a valuable part in our Captains plans for creating an army or Zoan users... and now you manage to sink half a dozen of our ships!" The stops just in front of Luffy and growls menacingly at him. He takes a paw our of his pocket and points it at the straw hat captain. "Oh but rest assured. Since you already declared war on Big Mom, this does make things a lot easier...Captain Luffy...I've come here to officially state that I Pekoms, a vassal of one of the Yonko, the Four Emperors. We are at war!" Pekoms turns around and starts to head back to his ship.

Both Sanji and Zoro prepare to attack. "STOP! Sanji, Zoro...Stand down. Let him go. And...Peko was it? Tell Big Mom that I will kick her ass and send her flying when we meet." Both grinning from their captains comment they stand down and allow Pekoms to leave.

It doesn't take too long for Pekoms ship to sail out of sight. Tashigi soon comes out holding the young dragon Momonosuke with Chopper hot on her heels. He races over and stops before Zoro. Raising his hand to his forehead. "I've completed my duty! The children are safe. Though one did manage to sneak by you guys...luckily miss Tashigi noticed and brought him down."

Smiling Zoro reached down and pats Chopper on the shoulder. "Nice work. Sorry you couldn't join us this time." Before Chopper can do anything else he's lifted up and placed upon Zoro's shoulders. "Now the way I see it. We should celebrate and have a pre-war party with our hero up here."

"Shut up you big dummy. Don't think I'm happy just because you said that!" Chopper yells as he does his little happy dance upon Zoros shoulders. Franky and Sanji head back into the ship and bring out a bunch or food and drinks so they can get to celebrating their victory.

Everyone including their guests join in the party, Chopper even brings Mocha up to the deck so she can enjoy some fresh air and try to have some fun. Zoro sits down on the grass and proceeds to drink as much as he can. He stops for a moment as he notices Tashigi standing a little ways away staring in his direction. A grin flashes across his face as he motions for her to come over.

Tashigis heart almost skips a beat as she notices Zoro actually inviting her over to have a drink with him. She walks over there slowly and makes eye contact with both Robin and Nami through the crowd of party goers. Flashing them a smile as she makes her way over to Zoro. Once reaching Zoro she sits down to his right. As she tries to get comfortable a mug is suddenly shoved in front of her. "Eeep" Tashigi exclaims in surprise as she then falls backwards resulting in a short roar of laughter from the rest of the crew.

She quickly sits up and does her best to regain her composure. Zoro smiles as he once again attempts to hand her the mug, but this time not so close to her face and not as quickly. She slowly accepts the cup as Zoro picks up his own and quickly downs it.

_Just how can he drink that much booze and not get sick? I mean I can't handle more than a glass or two at a time..._

Tashigi just sits there quietly with her drink in hand. Zoro notices and sets his mug down to the side for a moment. "I guess I should thank you for helping Chopper protect the kids." He smiles a little before noticing a concerned look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

She stays quiet for a moment before replying. "Sort of...did you guys really declare war on one of the Yonko. And why would you guys do something that dangerous?!" Zoro stats silent for a moment as he thinks about how to respond. "Well...if I had to give a reason it would be because of what happened on Fishman Island..." He tells her about what happened during their time on the island. "So that's the reason. Big Mom was going to sic her crew on the island and utterly destroy it. So Luffy did what he usually does, jump right into the pits of hell. Then again...I wouldn't have it any other way." Zoro looks towards the rest of the crew partying and smiles at them.

"But...this is one of the Yonko! No matter how strong you guys are you can't match them! You guys could die!" Tashigi exclaims with a very worried expression on her face.

"No...we have no intention of dying. Also aren't you a marine? Why should it matter if a bunch of pirates die?" Zoro passively replies

"What does it matter if I'm a Marine? That doesn't change the way I feel about yo..." She suddenly cuts herself off, slowly stands up and walks towards the womens quarters.

Zoro just sits there trying to make sense of what she tried to say. Meanwhile both Nami and Robin were watching the exchange. "Aww and she was so close to telling him." Nami states. "If only she managed to tell him. Then maybe something interesting would happen."

Robin looks towards Nami. "I do hope you don't have some ulterior motive for helping her. Like blackmailing either her or Zoro."

Nami looks away as small smile crosses her face. "At first ya I was planning on making a bundle off of her...however now I don't think I will. Besides I do owe that damn swordsman for saving me so many times in the past. Besides it couldn't hurt to give him even a small measure of happiness."

With a smile in return Robin nods. "Now we have to find a way to get it into that thick skull of his.

Looking back in Robins direction Nami says just one word. "Tomorrow?" Robin nods. "Yes...tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank those of you who have read the story so far. I do appreciate your reviews since some do give me ideas. I do hope you will continue to enjoy what I've written and I will do my best to improve it.

* * *

Near the back of the Thousand Sunny in the navigation room sat a young swords women. Tashigi sighed to herself as she looked at the navigation chart laying on the table before her. _Not long now...not long at all now until he reach the land of Wano...the land of the Samurai...and my departure from this ship._ She slowly stands up and walks over to the window at stares out at the night sky.

Back in the womens quarters two of the straw hat pirates were currently located. Robin was sitting in a chair reading a book on ancient civilizations while Nami was pacing back and forth. "If you keep up the pace you might just wear through the floor into the mens quarters...and if I recall that spot is just above Sanjis hammock so I'm sure he'll be pleased about you...dropping in on him." As Robin states this a grin flashes across her face.

Just as soon as the words escape Robins lips does Nami come to an abrupt halt. "Ya I'm sure he'd really enjoy that." She quickly stops pacing and walks over to her bed with the occasional glance to the spot she was just in. _Memo to self...avoid that spot. No sense getting him more riled up than usual._ As she starts to sit down on her bed she suddenly stops. "Drop...in...Umm...hey Robin? Just where is it that Zoro sleeps in that room again?" Nami cracks a wide and evil grin as she looks at her raven haired roommate. Within moments Robin closer her book and looks towards Nami. "Hmm...last time I checked it should be right...about...there!" She points to a spot just a few feet to the left of their door. "But I will state that this plan may not work...We should be getting into port early tomorrow morning which is also when Tashigi will depart from the ship."

Namis face looses her cocky grin as the realization of the situation suddenly dawns on her. "Shit...I completely forgot about that...Ugh...and we're too close to the damn island to change course." Reaching over she grabs a pillow before she lays back. Taking the pillow she covers her face with it to muffle a short scream of fury which lasts for only a minute or so. "That feels a little better but still...what are me gonna do?"

Robin carefully sets her book down and places her hand just under her chin as she thinks to herself. "I have an idea." She smiles to Nami before telling her.

Back in the chart room Tashigi is still looking out at the sea. Hearing a strange buzzing noise she reaches into her back and takes out her transponder snail. "Umm...hello?

"Just what kind of reply is that 'Captain' Tashigi?" A loud voice screams at her. "Also just why the hell haven't you sent in a report as to your whereabouts yet? I remember that I clearly stated that you were to send me a daily report on the kids health as your location."

It only takes Tashigi a few moments to realize just who was calling her...Vice-Admiral Smoker.

Starting to stumble with her words as she begins to panic. "Oh...Ummm...Uhhh...I'm so sorry I haven't been able to report back in sir! So much as been going on." She then proceeds to inform him about whats been going on...excluding the parts involving her and Zoro. "And that's my report sir...Oh and there's one more bit of information that may interest you...Straw Hat Luffy and one of the Yonko, namely Big Mom are now openly at war..."

"What! That damn Straw Hat...always causing such a fuss." He lets out a long drawn out sigh before continuing. "Well thank you for such a 'timely' report. Now that we're finally aware of how far along the ship is it will now take us another week to catch up. Also...you better hope that the Fleet Admiral Akainu doesn't find out about your trip with the pirates...I know we didn't have a choice but since Straw Hat is such a touchy subject around Sakazuki because of how he managed to escape from literally right under his nose during the war he will be out for blood..."

Soon after the call ended and Tashigi was left there for the first time realizing just how much trouble she was in. "Oh oh...oh no no no no this can't be happening! Akainu will have me executed for sure! If not executed then...life imprisonment in Impel Down!...Just...just what am I supposed to do?" She falls to her knees and starts to cry.

Both Nami and Robin stopped just outside the door to the chart room and just heard everything that was said. Nami covers her mouth in horror. "Robin...did you just hear that?"

"Unfortunately I did Nami. On one hand we have more time to get the two of them together on the other though..." Robin lets out a sigh before opening the door and walking straight to Tashigi. "Tashigi? I know you can hear me..." Robin waits for the crying girl to look up at her before she continues speaking. "First off, we heard what Smoker said. Secondly...no don't look away from me you need to hear this...secondly... do you honestly think for a moment that nobody would help you? Smoker may be a hard ass at times but you and I both know that he will do everything in his power to protect you...and all of us on this ship will protect you as well." Robin smiles at Tashigi before giving her a long and loving hug.

Nami slowly walks into the room. "Ya and don't forget that Luffy did manage to infiltrate that prison before...although I have no idea how and he also refuses to tell me. But even if you for some reason were taken there...I have a good feeling that a certain swordsman would probably slice up everything and everyone in that prison up to save you."

Tashigi looks from Robin to Nami as her face was drenched in tears. "Thank you..." is all she can manage to say before she goes silent.

Nami and Robin help Tashigi to her feet and lead her back to their quarters. Once they get there and help Tashigi into bed they momentarily leave the room. "I guess we better let the guys know huh..."

With a solemn look Robin agrees. "Ya...I'll do it. You take care of Tashigi."

Robin slowly walk towards the dining hall which is where she guessed everyone else was at this hour. Upon arriving she is quickly greeted by Sanji but before he can flirt or in fact do anything she gives him a glare. "Not now Sanji..." Looking around the table she scans everyone's faces trying to see if anyone is missing. "Good. I'm glad that you all are here. Something may come up soon involving Tashigi and it would be best to settle this right now..."

She spends the next half hour explaining to everyone about Tashigis situation as well as what possible punishment she might receive. As she mentions the Fleet Admiral she focus her eyes on both Luffy and Zoro. The captain had a hand to his chest covering the burn he got from said Admiral and Zoro...the blood-lust that was emanating from him would probably be enough to cause even the strongest man to piss themselves in terror. "So that's the situation. Worst case scenario, the Marines will have her murdered...absolute best case is that she is merely kicked out of the marines. Luffy can attest for Akinus choices. So whats it going to be?"

There is a few minutes of silence before Zoro stands up and begins to walk to the door. "Just where the hell do you think your going marino? Don't think you can just..." Is all Sanji can say before a fist roughly connects to his face and sends him flying across the room.

"Just shut the hell up you shitty cook. You of all people should know just what we will do...not only that our reputation should speak for itself..." Zoro clearly states before he storms out of the room.

Just before he manages to leave the room, without turning her head Robin tells him something. "Zoro.. could you go help Nami calm Tashigi down? They're in our quarters...Please just do this." With a simple grunt Zoro departs.

_He is quite the man when he wants to be...if it wasn't for Tashigis feelings for him I may have ended up falling for him myself._ Robin sighs again before she resumes. "Well...what do you think Captain? Are you going to propose what I think your going to?"

Everyone's eyes fall on Luffy as he stands up. "Damn right...if that happens, We'll get her to become our nakama!" Once those words left Luffys lips does every crew member currently in the room let out a loud cheer of agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Nami is still trying to console Tashigi back in the chart room. A knock on the door interrupts them. Nami gets up and walks over to the door. "Hey its about time you got back Robin." She opens the door and finds that the person on the other side isn't her raven haired friend. But a rugged green haired swordsman.

"Sorry but I'm not Robin. But she asked if I could take over for you. Also you might want to ask Kinemon about the customs of the country of Wano while your down there." Zoro bluntly states as she walks past Nami into the chart room. "Oh umm...ok. I'll be down with the others if you need anything Tashigi." She waves goodbye before closing the door leaving the two of them alone.

Without saying a word Zoro sits down with his arms crossed just a few short feet away to her left. After a few minutes Zoro finally breaks the silence. "Tashigi. I won't force you to say anything you don't want to. But if you have something you need to get off your chest then I'm here to listen."

Tashigi looks directly at Zoro. Her eyes still red from crying. "I...I may loose everything soon. All because of how Fleet Admiral Akainu is. Do you have any idea what that's like? Loosing everything you've ever cared about?" More tears start to fall as she awaits an answer.

Taking a deep breath before he replies. "Ya...I know what likes like. Loosing my best friend and rival Kuina. The time when one of the Shichibukai called Kuma was ordered to annihilate our crew after we spent an entire night fighting another of the Shichibukai Gekko Moria I almost lost literally everything. Also soon after we were all separated I threw away any self respect I had and actually had the gall to beg Mihawk to train me...all for Luffys sake." After saying those words he looks away.

"Wait...what? You actually begged Mihawk to train you? But why?" Tashigi wipes away her tears as she stares at Zoro in disbelief.

Zoro looks at her with his one good eye. "Your not to say a word about anything I'm going to tell you to anyone." He waits for her no nod in agreement before continuing. "The only reason I did so was so that I would be strong enough to help Luffy achieve his dream. And I don't care if you beg I won't tell you just how humiliating it was for me to do that."

"Alright...so you threw away your pride for your captains sake...that is quite noble...now what did you mean that you almost lost everything during the fight with Kuma?" Tashigi asks as she gets into a more comfortable position to continue listening to Zoro's story.

"That...is a subject that just about no one on this ship will ever know about." He simply states.

"No come on...can you please tell me?" Tashigi moves closer until she's sitting right beside Zoro.

"After a few moments she hears him sigh. "Fine...but not a word of it ever leaves this room...and your not to cry after hearing it." Zoro proceeds to explain what happened to the crew since they met up with Brook to the the final battle with Oars. "...So just when we thought the nightmare was finally over...that damned Kuma appears. Just when we're all heavily wounded, Luffy wasn't even conscious. He then gives us a choice. Total annihilation...or Luffys head." Tashigi gasps once she hears that. "None of our attacks worked on him. So after a short time he and I can to an agreement...He would take MY head instead..." Tashigi covers her mouth with one hand and braces herself with the other as she fights to keep from crying.

"He soon agreed. However he stated that if I was going to take Luffys place...then I would also have to accept his pain. So Kuma used his ability on luffy, extracting from him all the damage...fatigue and pain that Luffy had accumulated from his battles on Thriller Bark. A small dose of it was enough to make me scream out in agony...but I forced myself into the entire bubble and accepted all the pain. Kuma soon left. But when it was all over...my body and the surrounding area was covered in my own blood. I don't think I've ever been that close to death before in my entire life." Zoro looks back in Tashigis direction. But before she could say anything a little brown blur forces his way past the door and into Zoros lap.

"Zowo...I can't...beweave...that you did...somesing... wike...that! Fow us!" A little ball of fur and horns was bawling into Zoros Kimono.

"Ugh goddammit! Who the fuck else is behind that damn door listening in?" Zoro yells out.

Everyone else on the ship sheepishly walks in, each with a hand behind their heads.

"Fuck! Did you all hear that?"

They all simultaneously nod. Once Zoro sees that he gets pissed off and orders them off to get the heel out. Which they waste no time in doing. The only ones left in the room are Tashigi, Zoro and little Chopper who refuses to let go of Zoro.

As Zoro tries to figure out what to do with Chopper he feels someone else clinging to him. This time to his arm. He looks over to find that its now Tashigi holding on to him tightly.

"I had no idea...that you did something that noble and self sacrificing..." Tashigi also starts bawling into his arm.

"Oh great...now what have you gotten me into Robin?" Zoro silently asks. _Well I might as well try and get comfortable...it looks like it'll be a long night._ He gently rubs Choppers back in an attempt to calm him down. Once Chopper falls asleep Zoro finally closes his eye and tries to sleep.

Back on deck the rest of the crew were quite shocked by what they just heard, minus Robin Sanji and Brook.

Nami shakes her head as she sits down on a lawn chair. "I..I had no idea he did that for us...and if it was up to him we would never have known." She looks at the rest of the crew and notices that three of them don't look down or surprised at all. _Hmm...whats the matter with those three? If I didn't know any better I might just think that...they...Oh my god those bastards KNEW!_ She quickly stands up and stomps on over to the only three calm ones. "Robin...Sanji...Brook...What the FUCK! You guys knew this whole time!" She screams at them.

With a calm and seemingly cold expression Robin looks at the furious navigator. "Yes we knew. Brook saw the whole thing. Sanji tried to take his place but Zoro knocked him out keeping him from doing that. And I overheard Sanji asking those two pirates what they saw. Not only that we understood why Zoro wouldn't tell anyone what happened. Because he did it to save both Luffy and all of us...not so we'd feel sorry for him."

Kinemon steps between Robin and a still furious Nami. "I have to agree with Miss Robin on this one. A real man would've done just what Zoro did. AND for those very reasons. So you should all take that to heart and forget you heard anything." Nami just glares at Kinemon for a few moments before thrusting her leg violently upward striking the swordsman directly in the family jewels! Once she does that she heads back to the womens quarters to let off some steam.

Moments after Nami walks away does Kinemon fall to his side with his hands trying to protect his front from anymore surprise attacks. "I...It...does...not...hurt..." Kinemon weakly states.

"Poor dad." Momonosuke says as he shakes his head.

For the rest of the night the crew didn't talk or do much at all. Come dawn they bring up the anchor and resume making their way to the Land of Wano.

Once Zoro wakes up he discovers that neither Chopper or Tashigi have moved at all since he fell asleep. In fact for some reason he can't figure out Tashigi somehow was curled right up beside him, with her head resting on his broad shoulder.

"Alright you two its time to get up." He tries to nudge Tashigi and Chopper but neither of them wake up. He shakes his head as he decides to try a different method. He looks at Chopper. "Hey Chopper wake up! There's a huge sea monster and its coming right for you!" He yells, and sure enough Chopper wakes up screaming before he races out the door. _Heh that's one down...and one more to go._

He turns his head towards Tashigi to try and wake her up. But unbeknownst to him Chopper screaming bloody mary was sufficient in waking up the swordswomen. She lifts her had and looks in Zoros direction the exact moment he turns towards her. Their lips come together quite abruptly however neither of them move. Both too surprised at what just happened.

Eventually Zoro breaks the kiss and gets up. He walks out the door without another word. Leaving Tashigi to sit there stunned. She brings two trembling fingers up to her lips. _Did we just...We...we did... We just kissed.._ She looks back in the direction of the door as she wonders what this will mean.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Tashigi..no it was more like ex-Captain Tashigi sits along in the chart room as the first rays of the sun slowly start to illuminate the room. She is sitting in complete silence as she mentally goes over everything that happened the night before.

_I really need to get this story straight. OK first Zoro was telling me about some of the incidents the Straw Hats have been in like in Thriller Bark where he nearly died after taking in all of his Captains Pain and Fatigue which almost lead to his death...All the way to the point he threw away his pride and asked the worlds greatest swordsman Mihawk to train him so he could support his Captain even further. Then I fell asleep clinging to him as if I was a child...although their doctor. That little reindeer was also clinging to him after he listened in to our conversation..._ Tashigi recalls. _All I can remember after that is...the kiss._

She lets out a sigh before she lifts two fingers up and gently brushes them across her lips. "Its hard to believe that happened...even though it wasn't a real kiss." Tashigi says quietly to herself.

"So you two actually did it?" A voice breaks the silence and surprises Tashigi. She looks towards the door and notices a smiling Robin and a slightly annoyed Nami.

Tashigi nods as she looks towards the pair. "Ya...although it wasn't in a romantic way. But I didn't expect him to do something like pull me into his arms, lean me back and passionately kiss me. Then afterwards lay me down before he starts to ravish me..." Her cheeks take on a light shade of pink as she imagines that happening to her. But she quickly snaps back into reality. "You can never tell anyone I said that...NO ONE! Also umm...dare I ask whats wrong Nami?" She asks as she desperately tries to change the subject.

"I have to say. You have quite the imagination! I approve." Nami then clenches her fists as she goes to sit down on the bench. "As for your question as to whats wrong. I'll tell you what's wrong. This crew is supposed to be like a family and well...I feel kinda betrayed on account of my 'family' keeping secrets from me." She folds her arms under her breasts as she glares in Robins direction.

The raven haired archeologist looks towards her orange haired nakama with a passive expression plastered on her face. "Nami...Think for a moment. Why would Zoro want that to be a secret? Sanji, Brook and myself already figured it out after the incident."

The navigator takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. "If I had to guess why that moron would do something like that would be because he would think we'd treat him differently. As well as..." Nami goes silent for a moment as the rest of the reason comes to her. "because we'd worry about him. I guess I can't really hate him for doing that...But that doesn't mean I can forgive him."

A smile comes to Robins face as she nods in agreement. She then turns towards Tashigi. "So...what now? How will you take it from here?"

Tashigi rests her chin on top of her hands as she tries to think. "Well I would prefer it if we could spend some more time together. Just the two of us."

Nami looks at her before asking. "Why don't you guys go out on a date once we reach Wano in a couple of hours? I'm sure there's plenty of stuff for you guys to do. That and you can make sure he doesn't get himself lost like usual."

"That is a good idea...however something we HAVE to take into account is the customs of this land. From what Kinemon told me earlier us women are practically second class citizens. The men seem to hold the real power. Especially if they're competent swordsmen." Robin states. "Also we shouldn't openly speak out against the guys or we may find ourselves in a bit more trouble. So Nami no hitting or blackmailing the guys!"

Nami glances away before nodding. "Ya ya I got it."

Robin smiles briefly before turning to Tashigi. "From what I heard you may be give quite a hard time because your a swordswomen. So as we decided just try and stick with Zoro. Now lets head back down to breakfast before Sanji comes looking for us."

With that having been said the trio get up and head down to the dining room. Upon arriving they see that everyone is there, with the exception of one swordsman. Tashigi looks around wondering where he is. She opens her mouth to ask but notices Sanji shake his head as if to say don't ask. Tashigi reluctantly nods before sitting down between Robin and Nami.

Sanji quickly brings Tashigi a plate with a delicious looking omelet with a few strips of bacon on the side. She quickly thanks him but much to her surprise he doesn't try to flirt with her like usual. Or with anyone else that morning. She leans over and quietly asks Robin. "Is something the matter with Sanji? He seems much to quiet."

"Its to do with what happened last night. Nami gave us a chewing out about not telling her about what happened on Thriller Bark. As you saw earlier, she's still pretty annoyed about it. Now as for why he's being so quiet...Well Nami wasn't exactly happy about being left in the dark so she was a lot harder on him than the rest of us." Robin quietly explains.

"I see."

The rest of the meal went by quite slowly and quietly. The most surprising of all though was the fact that Luffy didn't seem to be in the mood to steal anyone elses food! But one the meal was done and everyone thanked Sanji for the food, Kinemon stood up. "Everyone. There are a few things that will have to be done for you guys to be allowed into my homeland. First of all since both the marines and pirates are generally disliked only 3 of you will be permitted to leave the ship and request an audience with Lord Yamagata. Afterwords if the meeting goes well the rest of you may be permitted to disembark. So which three of you will accompany me since I will have to bear witness."

The Straw Hats begin to converse among themselves to figure out who will go. But Robin looks towards Kinemon to ask him something. "Which of us would you recommend?" Everyone stops talking as they are curious what his opinion would be.

He replies with a slight smile. "The Captain would obviously have to go. The one with the breast band shouldn't go since her clothing is far too revealing. So Robin should go in her place since she seems to be more refined. Lastly in my opinion I would suggest that Zoro be the third. Since he has formidable skills with the sword he would be greatly respected."

Robin nods in agreement. "That's fine but would it be possible for Tashigi to join us? Even if she won't go into the meeting room?" She asks.

Kinemon thinks for a short time before replying. "That could be permitted since she isn't officially a member of your crew. But as long as she's willing to silently wait outside while the meeting is going on, I think they would permit it."

With that decided their meeting ended and everyone went their separate ways on the ship to prepare for their arrival. Tashigi was about to go look for Zoro to tell him the plan. But as she reached the door a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turns her head to see the hand belonged to Sanji.

"Saniji? Is something wrong?" Tashigi asks him.

He shakes his head. "No nothings wrong. I'll go look for marimo so you should take the time to get ready for our arrival." Sanji smiles as he lightly pats her on the shoulder and walks out the door.

"Umm...ok I guess." She then makes her way to the womens quarters to get changed.

It takes Sanji awhile to scour the ship and find his green haired comrade. He finally finds him sitting among Namis tangerine grove.

Sanji stops just in front of Zoro who had his back to one of Namis trees. "Oi marimo. The others missed you at breakfast, so just what the hell are you doing up here?"

Zoro barely even glances up. After a few moments of silence Sanji just sighs before sitting down across from Zoro. He lights up a cigarette and takes a deep inhale before speaking. "I have no idea why but it seems that Miss Tashigi likes you. How much I cannot say but know this...If you ever make her cry. Then I will kill you marimo."

The cook is merely replied with a grunt of acknowledgment.

"How an unsocial guy like you attracts women is astounding. Ugh it must be the uncaring bad boy attitude. Just one of the many things about you that piss me off I guess." He takes a moment for another inhale and holds it in for a few moments before slowly exhaling. "So...just how do you feel about Miss Tashigi?"

Zoro finally looks up and his gaze drifts to the horizon. "I honestly don't know. Almost every time I look at her, I'm reminded of my childhood friend Kuina. They share so many similarities its really unnerving. But when it comes down to it I know that they're different people."

Sanji looks in the same direction as Zoro. "So your saying your unsure at this time? What if something happens to her? Like if she comes under attack. What will you do?"

"Easy. I let her handle it. However if it gets to the point where she can't win then I will step in and finish the fight myself like I did back on Punk Hazard." Zoro says.

"Good enough for the time being. Now while you were up here everyone else was discussing who will be going onto the island and it was decided that you, Luffy, Miss Robin, as well as Miss Tashigi will be going. And since you haven't eaten yet you might as well take the opportunity and take Miss Tashigi out for a meal before coming back since I have no intention of feeding you." Sanji then stands up and walks away leaving Zoro alone.

XxXxX

After about another hour of sailing the Thousand Sunny makes it to the port. Zoro is the first to leap onto the pier to do his part in docking the ship. By the time he finishes a number of swordsmen who were all dressed in kimonos with identical light blue overcoats. Zoro just finishes tying up the ship before giving his two swordsmen his full attention.

XxXxX

Back on the deck of the ship Chopper seeing the oncoming swordsmen and quickly races to find Kinemon. He manages to find him conversing with Brook.

"Hey Kinemon come quick! There's some scary looking guys all dressed the same heading towards the ship!" Chopper exclaims.

Kinemon face goes white. "Oh great. I didn't expect the countries police force, the Shinsengumi to get here so soon. I can only hope that Sir Saito isn't here as well, and if so...then I hope Zoro doesn't start a fight with him." He quickly turns around and races out the door.

XxXxX

Zoro looks on as the group comes to a stop a short ways away. They all positioned themselves so that they acting as a barrier between the ship and the city. Once they finished positioning themselves a single man started to walk towards Zoro. The man had piercing narrow eyes and long black hair which was tied up behind his head in a ponytail.

_This guy looks like trouble._ Zoro thought to himself. He walks forward and they both stop at a respectable distance. Zoro rests his right hand over the hilt of Kitetsu III. "Is there something I can help you with?" Zoro asks.

"Why yes. You see I recently got a report that a pirate ship with some with some well known pirates were heading in this direction. So of course as the captain of the Shinsengumi I felt that it was my duty to find out if the rumors were true. So might I ask who you are?" The Captain of the group says.

Zoro keeps on guard are they talk. "Isn't it customary to give ones own name first before asking another?"

The man before him chuckles a little. "That is quite true. Forgive my rudeness. My name is Hajime Saito."

Zoro grins at Saito. "Your forgiven. The names Roronoa Zoro. I'm the first mate of this ship." He raises his left hand and points to the Thousand Sunny with his thumb. "The reason we're here is to drop off a couple of citizens of this land that we came across. As well as to buy supplies. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do if your pirates as I believe you are. You see. We of the Shinsengumi follow the motto of Aku Soku Zan – Slay Evil Immediately. So you and your crew should just prepare for death." As Saito says this he unsheathes his sword, holding it with his left hand he brings his left leg back as he strikes a stance. The sword tip is pointed directly at Zoro as Saitos hand holds the sword horizontally to his body.

A wicked grin crosses Zoros face as he undoes his bandana and immediately places it on his head. Then unsheathes all three of his blades and gets into a ready stance to the upcoming battle.


	8. Chapter 8

The two swordsmen stand across from one another, the eye contact between them was seemingly unbreakable. Both men knew that the slightest misstep could mean the difference between life and death.

Back on the deck of the ship Chopper walks towards the railing to take a better look at the harbour. He jumps up and stands on the railing and stretches a little before looking around. '_Aww its such nice day out. I wonder if there's anything fun to do here?'_ He looks around and notices a crowd of people on the dock closest to their ship. Wondering whats going on he decides to walk on the railing to the other side of the ship to get a better view. "I wonder whats going on here? Hmm...WHAT? AHHH ZORO'S UNDER ATTACK!" He loudly exclaims in both surprise and fright at the sight of the man about to fight Zoro."

Upon hearing Choppers scream the rest of the crew race out to find of whats the trouble. But Choppers scream seemed to serve an additional purpose. A purpose that he certainly never intended. It served as a trigger for the fight!

Once Zoro and Saito hear the scream they both immediately dash forward and prepare to attack.

"Purgatory Oni Giri!"

"Gatotsu Ishiki."

After a clash of blades and an array of flying sparks both swordsmen come to a stop in each others starting locations. For the moment neither look as if they've been hit but upon a close inspection its revealed that Saito has a light cross shaped cut on the front of his shirt and Zoros right shoulder has a lightly bleeding cut.

"You much better than I first thought you'd be Pirate Hunter." Saito turns around and smiles. He resumes his previous stance except his swords position which was now at a different angle. "It will be a great pleasure to be the one to end you!"

As Saito charges forwards Zoro leaps up onto a stack of crates for a better vantage point. Saito laughs as he wonders what his opponent is planning.

"Gatotsu Sanshiki!" Saito quickly thrusts his sword into the air directly at Zoro. However Zoro realizes the attack is meant to be an anti-air attack so he kicks the crate at Saito to block his vision before leaping behind the crates.

Saito kicks the incoming crate away and uses the recoil to return to the ground in front of the crates but on the opposite side from Zoro. With a savage grin he brings both arms back.

"Gatotsu Zeroshiki"

Utilizing all the strength in his upper body Saito thrusts his sword forward towards where he can sense Zoro to be. As the sword flies forward the crates it comes into contact with shatter and practically disintegrate. The sword whistles as it closes in on Zoro who only barely manages to avoid a killing blow by focusing his unnatural strength into his arms, and manages to alter the path of the blade which was somehow aimed at his heart. Although he managed to avoid a killing blow the blade still manages to embed itself in his side!

Everyone goes silent as they watch the blade sink into Zoros side. Chopper lets out a scream and ends up falling from the ship. Just as soon as he lands the remaining members of the opposing group the Shinsengumi surround him with their swords unsheathed.

"Huh? AHHH HELP!" Chopper screams out!

The Shinsengumi prepare to attack him but a number of them are sent flying from a surprise attack. Tashigi had taken the opportunity to jump down and deliver a quick series of strikes. She turns back a little and looks at Chopper sitting back on the ground.

"Are you alright Doctor Chopper?" Tashigi asks with a gentle tone.

"Uh...Uh huh. Ya I'm ok now. Thanks Tashigi!" He wraps his little arms around her leg and give her a quick hug in thanks.

"Good to hear. Although everyone has been telling me how strong you were. So I am surprised that you needed my help." She grins a little after saying this. Knowing that this might give the doctor the extra drive needed to fight.

Chopper steps back and changed into his overly muscular 'human form.' He then proceeds to crack his knuckles as he is now overshadows Tashigi in height. "Ya...I am strong. Guess its time to show just how strong I am!"

But before Chopper can do anything he hears someone yelling.

"Oi Chopper! Don't you dare lift a finger against these guys. They're all mine!" Zoro walks back into sight and pulls the sword out of his side and chucks it back to Saito. "That goes for you too Tashigi! Don't you dare interfere with MY fight."

He glares at Saito and the rest of the Shinsengumi. Zoro lifts his arms so his swords are above his head and all pointed to the same side. Chopper quickly get back onto the ship and reaches down to help Tashigi up. As she's lifted back onto the ship she looks at Zoro and mouths a silent "Be careful." Much to her surprise Zoro looks over to her and nods.

"Alright then you bastards. No more holding back. If you get in my way your mincemeat!" Zoro states with a fair mid of malice in his voice as his body radiates with killing intent. "Now this may be a little overkill...but whatever."

"Three Sword Style – Soaring Phoenix Explosion!" Zoro immediately makes a slashing motion with all three swords simultaneously creating a spiral of three air blades which shoot directly at the Saito and the Shinsengumi.

Once the attack makes contact the portion of the dock Saito and the others were on was completely decimated and the only one left standing was Saito. However Saito didn't escape the attack unscathed. He had three long and bloody gashes from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Saito coughs up blood as he tries to remain on his feet. "Impressive. That attack probably would've finished my comrades if I didn't manage to divert most of the force." He looks back and notices the rest of his force seemed to be incapacitated. "Those fools..."

"Ya I guess it wasn't enough to finish you...Here comes the rest then!" Zoro takes a deep breath.

"Asura style! - "

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" A booming voice yells at the combatants.

Both Saito and Zoro turn their gaze to the source of the interruption. Their gaze falls on three men standing on the street leading into the town. One is a tall and lean man with piercing ice-cold blue eyes, with short black hair and is wearing a long and sweeping tan coloured trench coat. At his side is what would appear to be a long sword in its sheath. The second man is close in height and build as the first. But he has spiky brown hair and intense brown eyes. His attire consist of a white jacket with kanji wording on the back which he left open showing off his hard and chiseled abs, and white dōgi trousers. He also seems to wear a long red headband tied around his head. While he doesn't seem to be carrying around a weapon, his hands and up to his forearms are covered in bandages. The third man however was considerably shorter. He has long red hair tied into a ponytail and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He was wearing a red kimono top with white pants. This man had a simple sheathed katana at his side.

Saito turns and glares at the newcomers. "This doesn't concern either you Shinomori or you Battosai..and especially not you Sagara."

The short redhead walks forward and speaks to Saito. "It does concern us Saito. We got a message from a marine Vice-Admiral recently. About a group of pirates that would be coming into port soon carrying a couple of our citizens, as well as an injured passenger. We agreed to let both that group of pirates as well as that one marine ship into port so they can transfer the injured person over to them as well as allow our citizen to return home." By the time he finishes speaking he's standing in front of Saito.

The redhead turns toward Zoro. "Hello. My name is Kenshin Himura. Am I right to assume the group of pirates I just mentioned is your group?" Zoro nods. "Sure is. I even told this guy why we're here in the first place." Zoro points his sword at Saito.

Kinemon jumps off the ship and walks over to Kenshin and bows to him. "Mr. Himura the citizens that you mentioned consist of I Kinemon as well as my son Momosuke. And if you like I can give you all the details you require."

Kenshin nods. "Alright. If you don't mind could you go with Aoshi Shinomori back to the station to file the report?" Kinemon quickly nods looks back up to the ship. "Brook do you mind watching over my son while I'm gone?"

"Yohohohoh yes I most certainly will." Brook says while he tries to keep out of sight for the time being on account of being a walking talking and singing skeleton.

Kinemon walks over to the tall dark haired man with the longsword. They say a few words to one another before departing.

Himura turns back to Saito. "Saito you should head back too and get your wounds taken care of."

Saito merely replies with a grunt as he sheathes his sword and walks off. But as he leaves he continues to glare at Zoro.

With that business taken care of Kenshin turns to Zoro. "May myself and Sanosuke board your ship for the moment? We have some business we must speak of."

Realizing that the confrontation is over Zoro sheathes his swords. "Ya go for it. You can go speak with the Captain about the business. I have a feeling that our doctor will insist on treating this wound."

Himura eyes widen in surprise. "I'm sorry. I thought you were the captain." Zoro merely shakes his head and grins. "Don't worry about it. Your not the first to think that."

It doesn't take long for either Kenshin or Sanosuke to board the ship and are both quite surprised at the crew. Sanosuke looks around. "Hmm...I don't know whats weirder. The talking skeleton, the blue haired guy with the huge arms wearing a speedo or the talking tanuki." He says to Kenshin. The mentioned tanuki walks over to him and transforms into his 'human' form. "I am not a damn TANUKI! I'm a freaking Reindeer! Why are you humans all so stupid that you can't tell the difference!" Sanosuke falls back on his ass once Chopper transforms in front of him. "What the hell?" is all he can say.

After Chopper finishes his little rant every member of the Straw Hats as well as Tashigi all burst out laughing. Robin is the first to regain her composure. "I'm sorry about Chopper little outburst. He has been getting a little annoyed about being almost constantly compared to a tanuki."

Kenshin lets out a little laugh as he helps Sanosuke to his feet. "That's ok. It is understandable that he'd be annoyed about that. Sano doesn't always think first before speaking." He keeps his gaze on the Not Tanuki as he walks over to Zoro and starts to insist on seeing his wounds. "Am I right in guessing that he's the doctor?"

Sanosuke turns towards Kenshin and gives him a light shove with his shoulder. "Oh come on Kenshin, there's no way he's the doctor."

Nami is the next to speak up. "Actually ya he is. He's from Drum Kingdom and was trained by one of the worlds best doctors." Sanosuke is then rendered speechless.

Kenshin and everyone then quickly introduce themselves and begin the business with was mentioned earlier. The business consisted of docking fees which were waived on account of Zoros scuffle with Saito earlier, as well a few other minor things.

Once the business was finished Kenshin and Sanosuke were about to leave. Robin goes up to them. "Mr. Himura? Do you know of any good restaurants here in town? So a couple of us can go get something to eat?" Sanosuke laughs a little. "I was just on my way to the best restaurant in town called the Akabeko. I can show you the way as long as you agree to buy me a drink. Oh hey Kenshin why don't you and Kaoru meet us there?"

"As long as we aren't imposing on Miss Robin and her friends." Kenshin replies.

Robin smiles. "That's no problem at all. Let me go get them." She then proceeds to gather up both Zoro and Tashigi. "Here they are. Now why don't you follow Mr. Sano and try to have a good time." She gives a quick wink to Tashigi as she leaves.

_Wow...I'm actually going to go out with Zoro. But it may not be quite the date I'd prefer but at least we'll be together._ Tashigi thinks to her self and gets a big grin. All the while Sanosuke notices and somehow manages to put two and two together.


	9. Chapter 9

The one known as Sanosuke led both Tashigi and Zoro through the town. Tashigi stuck close to Zoro so she could keep an eye on him so that he didn't get lost. As the three made their way through the town Tashigi noticed that lots of people were staring at them. Mostly the people on their right side though so that did seem quite weird to her. '_Hmm...I wonder why everyone's looking at us funny?_'

In time they soon came to a stop in front of a fair sized building that featured a sign with the name Akabeko. Sanosuke turned around and gestured at the building. "Well here we are. The best restaurant in town." He says with a big grin.

Both Zoro and Tashigi head for the entrance but Zoro stops just at the door and looks back at Sanosuke. "Aren't you coming? From what I hear we have to buy you a drink for showing us the way."

Sanosuke laughs a little as he motions for Zoro to go ahead. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten that promise. I just have something to take care of out here." As he says that he glances at the crowd of onlookers. Zoro merely nods and goes inside.

Looking at the crowd in front of him Sanosuke cracks his knuckles. "So just what the hell is your guys problem?"

Back inside the Akabeko Zoro finds that Tashigi was waiting for him at the entrance. He tilts his head in slight confusion as to why she didn't just go ahead and get a table. "It seems we have to wait for a booth to open up." Tashigi explains as she points out that every booth is currently taken. He merely nods before sitting down in one of the seats by the entrance as is quickly joined by Tashigi.

After several minutes of waiting for a spot Sanosuke finally comes in with a few scuff marks on his clothes. "Sorry for making you guys wait." He then looks around at the crowded restaurant as he sighs to himself. His presence doesn't go unnoticed as a young girl with long hair and wearing what would appear to be the current outfit for a waitress.

"H-Hello Sanosuke. Umm...I don't suppose Yahiko, Kenshin and Kaoru will be stopping by as well?" The young lady asks Sanosuke.

With a big grin he looks at her. "Ya I asked Kenshin to bring Kaoru and Yahiko along so don't worry about that Tsubame." Sanosuke then crouches down and whispers something into her ear. Between Zoro who was leaning back in the chair and looked like he was asleep and Tashigi who was currently admiring the look and style of the restaurant, neither of them noticed that the young waitress known as Tsubame was now a deeper red after hearing what Sanosuke apparently told her.

"Alright I'll go and inform Miss Tae." Tsubame says before turning around to go and find the owner in the back.

By the time Tsubame returned with Tae a booth just opened up and the happy owner showed them to their seats.

The booth Zoro and Tashigi got was one closer to the back so there seemed to be a bit more privacy however sitting across from them were a small group of men who appeared to be drunk. But other than that the spot was almost prefect.

The owner known as Tae was about to hand them a couple of menus but is stopped by Sanosuke. "Its alright Tae. They'll have the beef stew since its one of the dishes this place is famous for right?" He says with a quick wink.

Tae lets out a quiet laugh before turning to Zoro and Tashigi. "Is that alright with the two of you? And what would you like to drink?" She asks.

"Ya that's fine. Mind bringing me some sake?"

"Yes that does sound good. I'll just have some tea please."

Tae starts to walk away, and as she does Sanosuke calls out for her to bring him a bottle of sake as well. She responds with a simple wave.

Sanosuke then sits down beside Tashigi. She turns towards him and ask him. "So who is this Kaoru and Yahiko?"

"Well Kaoru is a fiercely independent, quite violent and fairly ill-tempered for a woman. Also if I were to describe her cooking in one word. It would be disgusting. She's also the acting instructor of this run-down dojo. As for Yahiko, he's quite prideful but also a foul-mouthed brat. Yet he's the number one student at Kaorus dojo." Sanosuke states calmly but doesn't notice a pair of rapidly approaching shadows.

A fist as well as a shinai make contact with his head with a loud crack. "Oww."

"What was that Sanosuke? So I'm violent and ill-tempered then huh? As well as a bad cook? You are so going to pay for that!"

"And I'm just a foul-mouthed brat! You better take that back!"

Tashigi giggles at the display beside her. The sound of her laughter makes Kaoru finally notice her. "Oh I'm sorry about that. I didn't notice you there. I'm Himura Kaoru and its a pleasure to meet you." She smiles sweetly towards Tashigi.

"I'm Tashigi. The grouchy one across from me is Zoro." Tashigi playfully replies as she points to Zoro.

Both Kaoru and Yahiko glance at the green haired swordsman. They take a moment to take in the sight of him, their eyes glance from Zoros three swords to his large scar across his chest then finally to his scar over his eye. The two of them just stand there and stare at him long enough to irritate him.

"Oi just why the hell are you guys staring at me for? Have you never seen a guy with green hair before?" Zoro asks with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Kaoru lightly slaps herself and shakes her head in an attempt to refocus. "Oh I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to stare." Zoro just grunts in acceptance to her apology before turning his gaze to the youth.

The young black haired boy continues to stare at him. "So why is it you have three swords? Is it because your incompetent and tend to loose your swords in battle?" He asks with a slightly cruel tone. Upon hearing this Kaoru strikes him on his head before she apologizes to Zoro for Yahikos attitude.

Zoro glares at Yahiko. "No you stupid brat. The reason I carry three swords is because I use the three sword style. Then again I guess your just too stupid to figure that out for yourself." He tells Yahiko as he grins at the kid.

"What do you mean by three sword style? No such style exists" Yahiko retorts before yelling out. "And I'm not stupid. Nor am I a brat!"

Kaoru glares at Yahiko before she decides to ask Zoro about whats currently on her mind. "I have to partially agree with Yahiko. As far as I'm aware such a sword style doesn't exist."

Tashigi slams her hands on the table as she stands up. "He can use the three sword style! Especially since he created the style himself! Isn't that right Zoro?"

With a cocky grin Zoro is just about to reply before he's interrupted by someone sitting at a booth close by.

"That's correct. Roronoa Zoro is currently the only one in the world to use that particular sword style. And I am quite happy to see that you seem to be treating the Wado Ichimonji with great care." Everyone in the group go dead silent as they turn to find the source of the voice.

Kaoru notices the man who just stood up and started walking towards them. The man was wearing a grey robe as well as a long white jacket on top of it. She immediately recognizes him and gives him a respectful bow. "Ah Mr. Koshiro it's good to see you again. I have to thank you again for agreeing to give a lesson to my students tomorrow. Everyone including Yahiko is eagerly looking forward to it."

The man smiles at her. "Its not a problem Mrs. Kaoru. It was quite kind of you and Mr. Himura to allow me and a couple of my disciples to stay with you during our stay." He then proceeds to the table and looks everyone over. "Its good to see you again Zoro."

Zoro smiles back warmly which surprised everyone at the table, but not more than what his response was. "Its good to see you as well sensei. And don't worry I'm taking good care of Kuinas sword."

Kaoru and Sanosukes jaws drop, Yahiko on the other hand falls backwards. Everyone of them say the same thing in unison. "What the hell!"

Koshiro and Zoro exchange a glance before they both burst out laughing which is short lived as Kaoru quickly asks them. "Zoro was your student? How long ago was that?"

"Yes Zoro was my student for quite a few years before he set out to sea. In fact he was on of the best students I've ever actually taught. Other than my daughter of course." Koshiro says. "He joined my dojo many a year ago and trained exceptionally hard. The last time I saw him he was just setting out to sea to work towards his goal of becoming the worlds greatest swordsman!"

Both Kaoru and Yahiko were quite close to Koshiro and were hanging onto his every word. "Then what happened?"

"Well some time after he left I began to hear rumours of him being called the pirate hunter." He says.

Yahiko holds up a hand stopping Koshiro from continuing. "Wait one moment." He then points at Zoro. "So your telling me that this guy here just so happens to be THE pirate hunter? Who just so happens to be a pirate himself with a bounty of 120 million on his head? That Zoro?" Koshiro just nods and Yahiko glares at Zoro but before he can say anything bad about him Tashigi interrupts.

"He may be a pirate however both he and his entire crew aren't your average pirates! As far as I know they've never actually attacked or pillaged any towns. In fact they even saved an entire country!" Tashigi informs them.

"Actually its more like four countries. Alabasta, Drum Kingdom, Fishman Island as well as the Sky Island Skypiea." Zoro corrects her. Then says a little more to Yahiko. "And before you ask brat. Yes an actual island in the sky."

Tashigi casts him a quick glare which he returns with a grin.

Koshiro strokes his chin for a moment as the thinks to himself for a moment. "Mrs. Kaoru? I was wondering. Would it be fine with you if Zoro helps me teach your students tomorrow? Cause my students would be thrilled to have a lesson from Zoro as well as meet him since they all seem to idolize his skills."

Sanosuke lets out a small laugh. "I would love to watch that lesson. Hey Yahiko! Take it from me this guy Zoro is quite strong. Even Saito had a hard time with him earlier today."

"Saito? Are you telling me that Saito of all people had a tough time against this guy?" Yahiko exclaims in disbelief. Tashigi, Zoro and Sanosuke all nod.

"Well...If he doesn't have any problem with it then sure." Kaoru says.

Everyone looks at Zoro waiting for his response.

"I'll have to think about it. If I choose to I'll stop by your dojo tomorrow." Zoro replies.

Koshiro smiles as he walks back to his table. "It was nice seeing you again Zoro. I hope to see you again tomorrow. Why don't you bring your girlfriend with you?"

Tashigi blushes a little upon hearing that comment. Kaoru notices this and quickly grabs both Yahiko and Sanosuke by their ears dragging them away. "Feel free to stop by if you want to. Now we'll be leaving so we don't disturb the two of you." As Kaoru drags the two guys out she stops just long enough to talk to Tae and ask her to give Zoro and Tashigi directions to her dojo.

It doesn't take much longer for them to get their meal which they then proceed to enjoy. About halfway through the meal Tashigi looks at Zoro. "Hey Zoro. So are you going to accept the request by your sensei?"

Zoro pauses for a moment. "Well the thing is..."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. I've recently been rewatching the entire series from the beginning and I had only just finished the Alabasta Arc so only that country as well as Drum were currently on my mind at the time I uploaded the previous chapter. So thanks for mentioning that so I could fix it. Also writing the fic late at night wasn't the best idea since I had been up since 3am for work that day. Once again a big thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed.

* * *

It doesn't take much longer for them to get their meal which they then proceed to enjoy. About halfway through the meal Tashigi looks at Zoro. "Hey Zoro. So are you going to accept the request by your sensei?"

Zoro pauses for a moment. "Well the thing is under normal circumstances a pirate like me would never do something like that. However it would be a nice change of pace." His lips form a small smile as he thinks about that.

"Robin did say that you were surprisingly good with kids. So I'm sure you'd do a good job taking care of or teaching kids." Tashigi says.

A few moments go by before a look of alarm spreads across Zoros face. "Wait what?! Just how much did Robin tell you about what happened in Water Seven?" He asks.

Tashigi looks at him in confusion as she slowly replies. "Robin didn't say anything about Water Seven. Also neither did I." After a brief pause she continues. "Oh wait if I recall awhile ago you told me that you took care of some kids in Water Seven right? Well why don't you tell me more about it?"

He shakes his head. " No. I don't want to . And there's nothing anyone can do to change my mind!" As crosses his arms to signify his resolve.

'_Aww it looks like he made up his mind...How can I make him change his mind cause I really want to know now.'_ She thinks to herself before sighing a little. "Fine. Be that way."

They continue their meal in silence but eventually Zoro breaks it as they get up to go pay. "Fine. If you must know I ended up babysitting a bunch of kids for their foster mother who was in debt to a loan shark. That's all I'm going to say on the matter. Happy now?"

A big grin spreads across Tashigis face as she moves closer to Zoro and slides her arm around one of his. "Yes quite happy."

Zoro tenses up for a moment from the sudden contact but soon relaxes. _'Well I certainly didn't expect her to grab me like this. But...its not that bad a feeling I guess.'_

They get to the front counter and Zoro hands over a couple bills over to the owner Miss Tae. "There you go. That should more than cover it." Tae smiles at them and hands Zoro a piece of paper. "Kaoru asked me to give this to you. Its directions on how to get to her dojo."

"Thanks." Zoro reaches forward to take the note.

Tashigi quickly reaches forward and grabs the note first and is given puzzled looks from both Zoro and Tae.

"If your wondering why I'm taking it is because honestly...if we leave it to Zoro he probably won't ever find the place." Tashigi explains resulting in a tic mark forming on Zoros forehead.

"Whatever."

Both Tashigi and Tae share a moment of giggling before they part ways. All Zoro does is grunt in annoyance in being their object of ridicule.

Tashigi pulls him in closer as they walk down the street. "Sorry about that Zoro. Though I'm sure your tough enough to endure a little teasing." She tells him as she gives him a friendly wink.

Zoro just rolls his eye but remains silent. Tashigi begins to wonder if he's pissed at her and begins to lightly panic but is mostly reassured by what Zoro says next. "Just don't make a habit of it."

Wasting no time she starts to nod furiously in both understanding and agreement.

The two of them wander around town for a bit and eventually end up on a cliff just outside of town overlooking the ocean.

Tashigi lets go of Zoro and walks to the edge of the cliff and just stands there with her arms spread outward as she enjoys the view. "Wow its so beautiful out here!"

Zoro stops not far from where Tashigi is standing and closes his one good eye. Tashigi looks his way wondering what he's doing.

"Umm...is something the matter Zoro?"

He proceeds to lay down and place his hands behind his head. "No. Nothings the matter. Just enjoying these moments of peace and quiet. You should know just how rare such moments are aboard the Sunny." Zoro says with a smile.

A smile forms on Tashigis face as she goes to sit beside. "That is so very true." She then raises both of her arms and puffs out her chest as she stretches out. When she began to stretch Zoro tries to immediately avert his eye and focus on something...anything. Cause there was no way he was willing to have anything at all in common with their ships cook.

The two of them just lay back on the grass enjoying the peace and quiet of one anothers company for a few hours. But after some time they start getting a strange feeling.

Tashigi turns towards Zoro. "Umm...Zoro?"

"I know. I feel it too." He replies to Tashigi. After a couple more minutes Zoro finally has had enough so he calls out. "Oi I know your there. Show yourselves already!"

After a short wait two individuals walk out from the forest. The first one appears to be Yahiko. The other one looks to be a short black haired young lady wearing what would appear to be a ninja outfit. Both Tashigi and Zoro stare at the two. Tashigi breaks the silence. "Is there something we can help you two with?"

Yahiko looks at them somewhat sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head. "Well the thing is that after I heard that Saito had a tough time against you I went looking for Aoshi as well as Misao here." He points at the young lady as he mentions her name. "So I could find out if it was true and well...I couldn't find Aoshi, but Misao insisted on coming here."

"Hey I only wanted you to lead me to him since I've never seen the guy before!" Misao loudly says to Yahiko before lightly striking him on the head. She then turns toward Zoro and Tashigi. "Sorry about this idiot. I'm Misao Makimachi, I work in information gathering under Lord Aoshi. Pleased to meet you!" Misao says as she introduces herself to the two.

Zoro gives her a quick nod as Tashigi smiles brightly at the youth before them. "Its nice to meet you too Misao. So is there something we can help you with?" Tashigi politely asks.

Misao smiles as she looks over to Zoro. "Yes Lord Aoshi said something to me earlier. Something about a green haired swordsman who just arrived to the city was carrying a legendary sword that once belonged to a hero that lived here many years known as Ryuma. The sword he carried was known as Shusui. And since it seems that YOU have it, you must tell me how you came to possess it. Please?"

Zoro sits up and looks at Misao then at Tashigi whos eyes were sparkling with eagerness at hearing more about the swords he possessed. "Sorry but I really don't feel like explaining that right now." He then proceeds to lay back down and quickly falls asleep.

Everyone else looked sad about not getting to hear about the sword as well as feel quite a bit of irritation about it. "Ugh whats wrong with that jerk!" Misao says as she stomps on the ground."There's nothing wrong with him...besides his sense on direction that is. Its taken me a long time to find out anything about him in such detail." Tashigi sadly admits.

Yahiko starts to walk away but stops at the tree line and looks back at them. "Wow it sounds as if your love life is as pathetic as Misaos!" Once he says this he immediately dashes off into the forest.

"Oh that little brat! I'm gonna skewer him for that comment!" Misaso says as she takes out several kunai knives and proceeds to chase after the young swordsman.

A few moments go by before both Tashigi and Zoro burst out laughing. They laugh about what just transpired for a couple of minutes. Tashigi soon manages to calm down enough to talk. "So I guess I was right. You weren't really asleep were you?"

"Nope. It seems that one of the best ways to end a conversation is to just go to sleep. Eventually the other person will just get pissed off and leave." Zoro explains with a grin on his face. "And I hate to say it but I think I may owe that brat now for tricking that girl into leaving."

"Hmm...what are you gonna do to repay the kid then?" Tashigi asks as she lightly elbows Zoro in the side.

Zoro opens his eye and looks up into the sky for a but before looking Tashigi in the eye. "I dunno. The only thing that comes to mind is my senseis offer. I may even consider it. Since I do owe him for helping me advance my skills enough to allow me to survive on my own for so many years."

Tashigi gets on her hands and knees, crawls over and looks down at Zoro with a loving smile on her face. "Zoro?"

"Ya?"

Her face goes red as she thinks how to put this. "I hope you don't mind but umm...well. I feel kinda selfish to ask this of you but..."

Zoro rolls his eye as he raises an arm and gently places a hand on the back of her head. "Enough Talk Tashigi. I guess I don't mind you being a little selfish once in awhile." With that being said he guides her head lower and lower until their lips make contact.

Tashigis eye go wide in surprise at the Pirate Hunters abrupt and unusual action. Not that she was complaining of course. _'Wow this is a surprise. But we might as well enjoy it.'_ She then closes her eyes and returns the kiss as passionately as she can.

As the two of them start their make-out session, neither are aware of a pair of eyes on the trunk of a nearby tree slowly start to vanish.

XxX Back at the Thousand Sunny XxX

The remaining Straw Hat pirates were currently sitting around the Table enjoying yet another delicious meal made by Sanji. A sly grin crosses Robins face as she gently nudges the navigator who was sitting beside her. Nami looks over to Robin with a puzzled expression on her face. Robin leans over to Nami and quietly whispers in her ear. "It seems that Tashigi has managed to get her sought after kiss." A smile forms on Namis face as she quietly replies. "Well its about damn time. I wonder what she did to convince that directionally challenged swordsman?"

Robin merely shrugs. "I guess we'll have to wait and ask her ourselves now won't we?" The two giggle a little as the rest of the crew wonder whats so funny.


	11. Chapter 11

First I'd like to apologize and say I'm sorry for the extremely late update, but I've been a little too overly focused on another of my fics as well as work to find any time to resume writing this one. But I still plan to continue this fic since as far as I'm concerned I've only just recently started Zoro and Tashigis relationship with the last chapter so I still have a ways to go. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by in a flash leaving Zoro and Tashigi still out on the cliff side overlooking the ocean. The two of them were just sitting in silence as they watch the sunset. Eventually Tashigi lifts her head off of Zoros shoulder and looks him in the eye. "Umm...Zoro? Shouldn't we start heading back to the ship soon? It is getting pretty late."

Zoro turns to her. "True. I guess we better." He says as he stands up. Then proceeds to help Tashigi up.

He starts walking towards the forest leaving behind Tashigi who's giving him a puzzled look. "Uh Zoro? The ships in the other direction." She says which makes him stop in his tracks and start walking in the right direction. "I knew that." He states which Tashigi knows is a lie, but doesn't care and races to catch up to him.

By the time they reach the ship the suns already set. Tashigi makes her way to the womens quarters but pausing long enough to give Zoro a quick peck on his cheek before leaving. Once she leaves, Zoro smiles to himself as he makes his way to the mens quarters.

Unlike Zoro who was able to immediately go to sleep upon arrival. Tashigi on the other hand had a close encounter as soon as she entered the womens quarters.

Tashigi quietly opens the door and peeks her head in to find that both Nami and Robin appear to be sound asleep, leaving her to breath a sigh of relief. The then slowly creeps into the room and shuts the door as quietly as possible. She carefully makes her way over to her bed and slowly removes her clothes and prepares for bed. But just as she starts pulling up the covers, a voice breaks the silence she so carefully kept.

"So did you two enjoy yourselves?"

Tashigi instantly freezes as she turns to the source of the voice. It was Robin.

After a brief moment of silence as well as well of Tashigi blushing lightly while fidgeting she finally speaks up. "Yes...yes we did." She quietly tells Robin who smiles at her knowingly.

"That's good to hear Tashigi. Well your sure to have pleasant dreams tonight." Robin tells her before laying back onto her bed and pulling the covers up. She gives Tashigi a quick wink before closing her eyes.

Tashigi stares at Robin for a few moments longer._ 'I wonder just how much she really knows about what went on back there? Well at least the only ones here who will bug me about this is just Robin and Nami.'_ She thinks to herself before she allows herself to fall asleep and be engulfed in her dreams.

XxX

Early the next morning Tashigi was laying back on the bed with a satisfied look on her face before she was gently shaken. "Uhh...what?..." She asks groggily as she starts patting her hand around in an effort to find her glasses. Soon enough her hand comes to rest on something but much to her surprise it wasn't her glasses. It was something quite large yet soft and firm."Um...Tashigi? Its good to see that your becoming more forward but...would you kindly release me?" Asks the resident Archeologist who opens the nearby set of glasses and places them on Tashigi.

The marine swordswoman looks at Robin with confusion for a moment before her eyes trail downward to the point on Robins body they her own hand was currently placed upon. Without a moments hesitation Tashigi quickly releases Robin and begins reciting numerous apologies. Robin looks at the flustered marine captain with a hint of amusement before placing a single finger on Tashigis mouth to silence her. "Its fine so just calm down. Now if I recall don't you and a certain someone have something planned for today?" Robin asks before removing her finger. Tashigi pauses for a moment to regain her train of thought and soon remembers about what she and Zoro had talked about the night before. Robin watches as Tashigis eyes become focused and clear as she recalls. "You better get dressed and out there before Zoro manages to get himself lost..." She tells her before pulling away.

"Um...yes of course..." Tashigi says as she gets out of bed and digs through her bag for a change of clothes.

"Tashigi. I hope you don't mind but when you two were on your little date, me and Robin went clothes shopping and found this darling kimono for you." Says the orange haired navigator from across the room as she holds up an aqua blue kimono with a bubble design etched from the base and trailing towards the top in a zig-zag pattern. Tashigi looks with awe at the beautiful kimono the pair bought for her.

XxX

At the Kamiya Dojo the students were in the middle of a special lesson from a guest instructor from the East Blue who goes by the name Koshiro. As he was standing before the class both Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting to the side watching the guest instructor give his lesson. Kaoru smiles at the class as they prepare to begin their warmup exercises. About an hour later the warmups have just finished and Koshiro allowed them a moment to rehydrate themselves before they continued to the lesson itself. A young lean boy with light purple hair walks up to Koshiro. "Um...sensei? Might I ask why you keep looking towards the door?" He asks.

Koshiro looks down at the young boy with a smile. "Well Miko I recently ran into an old student yesterday and I was hoping that he'd stop by." He tells the young boy who tilts his head to the side in confusion as he tries to figure out who it could be.

From across the room Yahiko overhears the question and rolls his eyes. And takes a quick gulp of water before going back to his exercises while he waited for the rest of the class.

Just as everyone finishes their drinks and are standing at attention, the sound of someone knocking on the dojo door resonates throughout the entire dojo causing everyone to go silent. Koshiro looks towards the door for a moment before glancing to Kaoru and Kenshin. With a nod Kenshin gets up wand begins walking towards the door to let in their guest. Time seems to crawl by as Kenshin purposely walks towards the door slowly as he has a good idea just who is on the other side and by the time he reaches the door all the students were stealing quick glances to the door.

Eventually Kenshin opens the door enough so that only he can see them which causes great annoyance from the curious students but they know better than to be rude about it. "Ah so you decided to come? That's good, I'm sure Mr. Koshiro will be happy to see your here." Kenshin tells the guests at the door and he then moves to the side and opens the door fully to reveal two people.

Most of the students didn't recognize either of them. However a couple who were close enough to get a good look at the pair, one in particular who happened to have three swords at his waist, those particular students noticeably flinch as their gaze meets the mans. Yahiko turns around and places his shinai over his shoulder as he looks towards the door. "So you actually decided to show up did you Mr. Pirate Hunter?" He cockily asks the green haired man at the door causing several people around himself to drop their jaws in disbelief.

"Ya that's right brat, and if you keep up that attitude then by the end of this class you won't even be able to move a single muscle for at least a week!" Zoro says as he walks into the dojo allowing everyone else to see him.

"Big words. I bet I train harder than you do!" Yahiko retorts.

Before Zoro had a a chance to say anything more, one of the regular students of the dojo looks towards Kaoru and while he points at Zoro. "Kaoro-sensei just why is HE here? I mean isn't he a pirate?" He pleads with her for an explanation. Kaoru turns towards the student and waves a hand towards Koshiro. "Roronoa Zoro happens to be an old student of Mr. Koshiro and he himself invited Zoro to attend this class. Also it's quite rude to point in that matter Hiro!" She informs the student before looking towards the pair.

"I do apologize for my students behaviour." Kaoru apologizes with a small bow.

"It's fine" Zoro tells her.

As Kaoru apologized to Zoro and Tashigi, Koshiro starts walking over to Yahiko with his hands held behind his back. "Yahiko was it? In the short time I've been here I've seen just how hard you train and I am quite impressed. However as children both Zoro and as well as my own daughter Kuina trained exceptionally hard, and I have to admit that I have yet to see anyone come anywhere close to their level of focus and determination when it comes to training." Koshiro starts to tell him and the rest of the students go silent as they listen intently. Even Tashigi was focused on what he had to say.

"Of the many students I've had or seen over the last several years you come the closest to their level, however..." Koshiro starts to say before looking over towards Zoro with a warm yet knowing smile. "In terms of determination and willpower when it comes to training, Zoro has run circles around you Yahiko. Ever since he met my daughter they developed a rivalry the likes I haven't seen for a good many years...both of them working late into the night to the point they would drop...all to accomplish the dream they shared. Although my daughter is now dead I know her spirit lives on in the Wado Ichimonji that Zoro keeps at his waist."

Yahiko goes dead silent as he listens to what Koshiro was telling him and occasionally sneaks a quick glance at the green haired swordsman who had his hand back at his waist and was resting on a sword with the white hilt and scabbard. As he hears more and more his level of respect for Zoro began to grow. "Zoro if you don't mind would you mind giving a personal lesson to young Yahiko here? I have a few things I'd like to ask the young lady that's accompanying you." Koshiro asks his former student.

Sure thing Sensei." Zoro replies before looking towards Yahiko and points his thumb in the direction of the door leading to the backyard. The youth gives a momentary but hesitant look towards his idol Kenshin who was still in his seated position but now looking on with interest. The redhead nods to Yahiko as he stands up to go with them.

As Zoro starts to leave the room he pauses for a moment before grabbing three shinai to bring with them. Once the trio consisting of Kenshin, Zoro and Yahiko leave the dojo does Koshiro walk over to Kaoru to ask her to take over the training session for a moment before he motions for Tashigi to join him in the next room over.

XxX Backyard XxX

Once the three of them get outside Kenshin sits back down on the porch so he can keep a close eye on everything. Both to ensure Yahikos safety as well as his own personal interest in Zoros unique sword style. Zoro and Yahiko proceed to the centre of the yard and they come to a stop so they are only about a dozen feet from one another.

Zoro places two of the three shinai at his waist and holds the last in front of him with one hand. "Well lets see what your made of kid. I'd like to see the skills you seem to be so proud of." Zoro tells Yahiko but his tone wasn't harsh, it was actually calm and passive.

"Heh well you asked for it!" Yahiko calls out as he races forward with his shinai firmly in hand and raised above his head. As he nears Zoro he swings his shinai down as hard and as fast as he could but much to his annoyance Zoro doesn't even bother to block it, instead he merely takes a step to the side and moves his single shinai up and places it under Yahikos throat. "Dead." Is all Zoro says as he keeps his one eye fixed on Yahiko.

"Huh? What the hell was that? Why didn't you block it? And whats up with this dead crap?" Yahiko exclaims in anger as he glares upward at the pirate.

"You don't honestly think that you could beat me much less even hit me with a straight forward and overly obvious attack like that do you? If this were a real fight then you'd be dead if you tried something as stupid as that." Zoro calmly explains. "And you shouldn't expect that an opponent will just stand there like an idiot as you prepare to attack. Now lets try this again..." Zoro takes a few steps back and once again holds his shinai out and waits for Yahiko to make another move.

XxX Inside the house XxX

Koshiro leads Tashigi into the kitchen where he hands her a cup of tea that seemed to have been previously prepared in advance. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how long have you and Zoro been together?" Koshiro asks Tashigi who at that moment had just taken a sip of tea, and upon hearing his question the tea she just sipped was immediately coughed out. "I-I'm sorry but w-what?" She exclaims in disbelief at the abrupt and unexpected question.

"Since I saw you and Zoro together in that restaurant the other day I noticed a change in him, a small change mind you but a change nonetheless. So I figure you might have had something to do with it. Ever since Kuina died he seemed to distance himself from others, especially women and completely devoted himself to his training." Koshiro explains with a small smile but Tashigi could see the sadness hidden in his facial expression. "I worry for him since he's like a son to me."

Tashigi quietly listens to Koshiro as she begins to clean up the small mess she made. "I-I'm not sure you have the right idea. Me and Zoro aren't together...I mean I'm a marine and he's a pirate. We live in two completely different worlds so we can't be..." She quietly says as she begins to trail off as her bottom lip slightly begins to quiver.

"From my understanding you two aren't that different at all." Koshiro says as he gently places a hand on Tashigis hand. "It doesn't matter if your a marine and he's a pirate. The only thing that really matters is how you see one another. Forgive me if I'm wrong but I get the feeling that you care for Zoro a great deal, and that he seems to feel the same about you."

"I know that he cares about me...I just worry that it's not meant to be."

"I'm afraid that is something you must find out for yourselves. However sometimes it's better to live in the present instead of focusing on the future. You should try to enjoy one anothers company while you can or else you may miss out on what's happening around you." Koshiro tells her as he releases his hand from hers. "There were many things that Kuina wanted to do yet never got the chance to. Don't live your life avoiding what you hold most dear, instead you should embrace it so you can live your life without regrets."

Once he finishes saying this, Koshiro stands up and walks over to the nearby window so he can watch Zoro train the youth. Tashigi soon joins him by the window and after a few minutes of silence she asks him a single question that had been eating away at her for the past while.

"Your daughter. Did...did Zoro love her?" Tashigi quietly asks.

* * *

And there's the chapter. Once again sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And don't forget to review so I know how I'm doing with this fic.


End file.
